Generally, known valve housings of the above type are bolted to a support. Such an arrangement, however, means that the fluid connections for pressurized fluids, vent lines and the like are fastened directly to the valve housing. Because of these connections, the valve housing can be replaced only with great difficulty, and the expenditure of time required for this and the corresponding interruption in operation are disadvantageous. In order to eliminate this disadvantage of known systems, a division was created between a so-called base plate and a separate valve housing, the two being bolted together to form the valve assembly. The connecting lines are in this case present only on the base plate and do not have to be removed if the valve housing is to be replaced. The mounting and removal of the valve housing of this system, however, still require tools and a certain amount of time, which may result in operating disadvantages depending on the use of the valve. It is of considerable importance to avoid lengthy shutdowns in operation due to the replacement of a valve housing with all the consequences of the resulting reduction in productivity.
Federal Republic of Germany Laid-open Patent Document OS 35 25 857, relates to a valve which addresses this problem. The solution proposed by that reference is limited to attaching the valve housing to the base plate by means of long, continuous bolts, which present the aforementioned disadvantages during the replacement operation, which requires both a significant amount of time and the appropriate tools. Thus, DE OS 35 25 857 does not address the present problem and sets forth an apparatus having features which are specifically to be avoided.
Federal Republic of Germany Patent 28 52 685, concerns a device with base plates adapted for connection as a battery of valves, whose purpose is to eliminate the need for tools and to connect several base plates together by means of snap connections. In this case, hook-shaped projections formed of a resilient material are provided on the base plates which engage in recesses in adjacent base plates, wherein a projection is provided on the first end of each base plate and a recess provided on the second end of each base plate, together forming a snap attachment for two adjacent base plates. Such base plate connections are suitable for rapid mounting, but are less suitable for rapid disassembly since, in general, such base-plate valve batteries need rarely be disassembled, and thus ease of disassembly is not a major design criteria.